


Previo a las nupcias

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [117]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Drinking, Engagement, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Massage, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, Twincest, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 106] De dar la noticia y soportar el aluvión.





	1. 1.- Del círculo interno.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, básicamente fluff previo a la boda.

**1.- Del círculo interno.**

 

Con un ‘sí’ a cuestas y los anillos puestos en su sitio, Gustav no quiso dar por sentado nada, y mientras conducían a casa de Franziska para recoger a Klaus aprovechó una luz en rojo para girarse a Georgie y compartirle una inquietud que tenía.

—Ok, es oficial, estamos comprometidos, así que… ¿A quién le contaremos primero?

Desde el asiento del copiloto y jugando a darle vueltas al anillo que ahora llevaba en el dedo anular, Georgie se tomó su dulce tiempo antes de responder.

—¿Es necesario?

—Sí, a menos que prefieras ocultarlo una temporada, pero entonces yo me preguntaría la razón y…

—No quiero esconderlo a nadie, pero… —Georgie suspiró—. Tampoco me siento lista para hacerlo justo hoy. El momento ha sido perfecto, y todavía no estoy lista para compartirlo con nadie más. Además…

Gustav hizo un ruido que venía a significar ‘adelante’.

—Te va a sonar anticuado, pero hace años acordé con Robert que si decidía casarme, antes el novio en cuestión tendría que hacer una pedida oficial de mi mano, con ambas familias reunidas, cena, y toda la parafernalia que le acompaña. No que yo lo desee así —se apresuró a clarificar—, pero me hizo jurárselo, y después cuando entraste tú en escena… Varias veces salió tu nombre a colación como el de la persona que acabaría por cumplir con ese papel, ¿sabes? Y de nuevo, no es que eso sea lo que yo quiera, pero… Puede que así sea.

—Oh, vaya…

Acelerando una vez la luz se puso en verde, Gustav analizó cada componente de esa nueva revelación que le había hecho Georgie, en donde él pasaría a ser un sujeto crucial para que se llevara a cabo. Una parte de sí lo lamentaba y mucho, porque no en balde se había echado encima la fama de ser el baterista más estoico de Alemania, llegando incluso a ser parte de apuestas entre los miembros del equipo por cuántas entrevistas era capaz de soportar sin tener que abrir la boca ni una vez, pero otra parte de su ser… Se resignaba, y accedía a participar en la pedida de mano si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para reclamar a Georgie como propia.

—Si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo  —se apresuró Georgie a malinterpretar su silencio y buscar una salida para él—. Robert tampoco es tan anticuado como para mostrarse intransigente en un asunto como éste. Y dudo que alguien de tu familia se oponga a una boda por más que el protocolo establecido para estos casos no esté completo. No será el fin del mundo para nadie y-…

—Quizá —dijo Gustav, un tanto meditabundo y con la vista clavada en la calle—, pero estoy seguro de que a Nana le habría encantado participar en un evento como ese. Y el que ella ya no esté más con nosotros en forma física no implica que las tradiciones tengan que morir con ella.

—Gusti…

—Si vamos a hacer esto de casarnos y formar una familia —Gustav rió entre dientes—, no en ese orden, ok… Pero si ese es nuestro plan de vida compartido, al menos tenemos que hacerlo bien y como es debido. Y si ello implica una pedida de mano como Diox manda, pues que así sea.

Georgie abrió grandes los ojos y contuvo el aliento a la espera de que Gustav se retractara una vez que la inmensidad de aquel compromiso le pesara de lleno sobre los hombros, pero el baterista ya había tomado una decisión al respecto, y bajo una condición inexpugnable fue que se lo hizo saber a ella.

—Pero… A cambio tengo algo que pedirte. No está escrito en piedra ni nada, pero me gustaría que lo tomaras en consideración.

La bajista aguardó expectante mientras Gustav llenaba sus pulmones de aire y exponía su petición.

—Quiero que nos casemos antes de que se acabe este año.

Igual que antes, la reacción de Georgie fue de asombro total, y ello se puso en manifiesto cuando la bajista soltó por la nariz un bufido parecido a una risotada.

—No lo dirás en serio, ¿o sí? Porque estamos a _finales_ de noviembre, a _finales_ de año… Y una boda no es un evento cualquiera que pueda llevarse a cabo así como así. No se trata sólo de un capricho de fin de semana que se solucione con un par de llamadas y… Gus, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero ya lo hemos hablado antes —dijo él, doblando en la esquina e ingresando a la calle donde vivía Franziska.

Les quedaban apenas unos cientos de metros antes de llegar a su destino, y Gustav se lamentó el haber dado inicio a esa conversación cuando apenas tendrían tiempo para discutir sus planes para la boda.

—Las únicas veces que nos permitimos hablar de un futuro junto se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano —dijo Georgie, bajando el mentón y atrayendo recuerdos ingratos—, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones hablamos de la posibilidad de una boda.

—Lo hicimos —insistió Gustav—. No abiertamente, pero ¿cómo si no es que sé lo mucho que te gustaría una boda pequeña y con pocos invitados? Sé que preferías una mejor estación que ésta, pero casarse en invierno tiene sus ventajas, más en la época navideña, cuando la familia se reúne y no hay pretextos para que falte alguien por motivos de trabajo. Es una manera fácil de asegurar que todos estén presentes y que los ánimos festivos estén en su punto álgido.

—Mmm… En todo tienes razón.

—Como dije antes, es sólo una idea… Pero me encantaría salir de tour en marzo contigo como mi esposa.

—Y si en verdad pudiéramos hacer de esto un evento reducido… —Georgie sonrió—. Con no más de cien invitados, y en verdad que las fechas serían buenas para que Robert estuviera aquí.

—Y Bill y Tom también, aunque no me quiero ni imaginar las caras que pondrían cuando les diéramos la noticia.

—Bill se escandalizaría por lo pronto de la fecha y se quejaría porque no ha comprado la ropa que se pondría para el evento, y Tom en cambio diría algo sobre las líneas de hacer una épica despedida de soltero…

—Y te llevaría a ti y no a mí a un sórdido bar de _strippers_ para disfrutar de un par de bailes privados y una juerga de campeonato —acotó Gustav, que de mucho conocía al mayor de los gemelos y la amistad casi de hermano que lo unía a Georgie.

—En ese caso, y para no quedarse atrás, Bill sugeriría que el día antes de la boda lo acompañáramos a un spa a pasar el día en remojo y recibir toda clase de tratamientos, desde una depilación en la ingle hasta una mascarilla ridícula como de… heces de gorrión y oro en polvo sólo porque Victoria Beckham la recomendó en el último número de Vogue.

—Sería muy propio de él —coincidió Gustav, que había conducido lo más lento posible hasta la casa de Franziska, pero ya en la esquina de su manzana, no le quedó de otra más que recorrer los últimos metros y estacionarse en la acera que daba al portón principal.

—Gustav…

—Georgie…

Interrumpiéndose mutuamente apenas el baterista apagó el vehículo, luego los dos se buscaron en la oscuridad reinante ahí dentro y entrelazaron sus dedos, ahora conectados por una sortija de compromiso.

Usando el índice de su otra mano para posarlo sobre los labios de Gustav, Georgie lo hizo callar y se pidió para ella el primer turno al habla.

—Puede que cuando esté hasta el cuello planeando esta boda me arrepienta por lo apresurado de los preparativos y las reservaciones, pero… Me encantaría casarme contigo antes de que finalice este año.

Gustav sonrió, y sus ojos quedaron reducidos a rendijas por donde se colaba la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos y que apenas podía creer que fuera suya. Y era igual con Georgie, que bullía por dentro con la tentación de bajar los cristales del automóvil y gritarle a la primera persona que pasara cuando feliz estaba porque iba a casarse con su primer amor.

Y ahora el último. De eso estaba convencida, y bajo ese pacto de almas gemelas que por fin tenían su oportunidad de unirse en vida, compartieron un beso lánguido y apasionado que después les hizo pasar por Klaus con quince minutos de retraso, además de las mejillas arreboladas y los labios turgentes.

De ello no comentó nada Franziska al entregarles a Klaus ya dormido en brazos, así como tampoco lo hizo de las idénticas bandas que vio en sus dedos, porque en una política de discreción que no siempre seguía, comprendía ella que esos dos se lo comunicarían a su tiempo, cuando el momento fuera el idóneo.

Lo que en términos reales fue al día siguiente en un comunicado familiar que no cogió a nadie por sorpresa porque ya se veía venir para todos menos Gustav y Georgie, que pese a ello se enfrascaron en preparativos para la boda.

Empezando por la fecha…

 

—¿Quién dijera que las bodas en época navideña fueran tan populares, eh? —Comentó Georgie a la tarde siguiente, después de haberse pasado la mañana completa llamando a un par de sitios y recibiendo de todos ellos la noticia de que con tan poca antelación las fechas que buscaban ya estaban ocupadas—. A este paso y nos tendrá que bastar con moverlo a enero.

Con Klaus en sus piernas y riendo por un juego en el que él lo hacía saltar, Gustav se negó en rotundo.

—No, ni hablar. En enero mi familia estará de vuelta desperdigada por toda Europa y ya casi puedo escuchar sus quejas de que no tuvieron oportunidad de asistir. Además, seguro que también Robert está hasta el cuello de trabajo en enero, y en cambio para diciembre no.

—Vale, me has convencido —gruñó Georgie, que con todo continuó buscando por internet y marcando un par de números más hasta dar con lo que buscaban, pero sin éxito.

O todo estaba reservado, o no se adecuaba a sus necesidades, por lo que Georgie estuvo a punto de lanzar el teléfono lejos y olvidarse del asunto, cuando una idea permeó en su cerebro.

—Ok, hemos buscado en locales para eventos, pero ¿tan malo sería una recepción de hotel? No es como si necesitáramos un gran espacio en realidad…

—Suficiente para cien invitados y la banda de música, en serio —dijo Gustav—. El resto es completamente opcional.

—Mmm…

Cambiando su táctica, Georgie empezó a llamar hoteles en Magdeburg, y con gran alivio de su parte pidió cita para conocerlos, agradecida por la disposición a la que se prestaban y que marcaba una diferencia con sus anteriores intentos.

Al final de la tarde ya le dolía el cuello, y aprovechando que Klaus dormía una siesta, Gustav se ofreció a darle un masaje que empezó desde los hombros y subió hasta su cuero cabelludo, donde Gustav le jugó el cabello más que nada, pero fue lo que Georgie necesitó para relajarse y olvidar el estrés.

—Si me he puesto así reservando sitio para la boda, no me quiero imaginar lo que será escoger una fecha, un menú, el vestido, la lista definitiva de invitados…

—Eso me recuerda que deberíamos ir dando la noticia de la boda a nuestras familias, al menos a los miembros más directos —sugirió Gustav, recorriendo las sienes de Georgie en movimientos circulares y atento a la buena disposición en la que esas acciones solían ponerla. Después de todo, su masaje había sido con dobles intenciones, o triples, si es que después la convencía de alargar la siesta de Klaus para que ellos dos subieran un rato al dormitorio e hicieran lo más del corto tiempo con el que contaran.

Georgie por su parte gimió cuando Gustav volvió a bajar los dedos por su nuca y con los pulgares deshizo nudos de tensión que horas atrás no se encontraban ahí.

—Debes entender que estoy inmensamente feliz por casarme contigo —dijo ella de pronto, en voz baja—, pero al mismo tiempo me incomoda la idea de compartir esto con el mundo, y en especial con nuestras familias, que conocen gran parte de nuestra historia juntos y…

—¿Temes que tengan como opinión que estamos haciendo una tontería al casarnos?—Elucubró Gustav, que sin proponérselo había revelado lo que a él le atormentaba.

El silencio de Georgie se lo confirmó.

—Oh, Georgie —suspiró Gustav—, siempre habrá alguien que sin importar qué tenga la creencia negativa de desearle lo peor al prójimo, incluso a su familia, y ni hablar durante una boda, pero… ¿Qué nos importa lo que piensen si a cambio nos amamos?

—Ya… Tienes razón. —Georgie bajó el mentón, y el ángulo de su cuello se distorsionó—. Es que casi puedo escuchar a algunas de tus tías cuchichear entre los aperitivos que no nos dan ni un año antes del divorcio, y a alguien más agregar que será por una infidelidad, o que Klaus no es tuyo o-…

—¡Woah, alto ahí! —Le paró Gustav sin miramientos—. En primera, si alguien se atreviera a decir eso en nuestra boda más le valdría saber las consecuencias de lo que yo le haría sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias… En segunda, no invitaría a nadie que pensara eso. Sé que mi familia puede ser una especie de circo, tú misma lo has comprobado en las fiestas a las que te hemos invitado, pero no son malas personas. Varias de mis tías incluso te adoran, y de vivir todavía Nana sería ella la primera en defendernos y darte la bienvenida al clan Schäfer. Y en tercera… ¿Importa realmente? _Mi_ familia te adora, y adoran a Klaus. Mamá está loca por él, y papá no se queda atrás, lo mismo Franziska, y son ellos los únicos cuya opinión importa. Si por eso tenemos que reducir las invitaciones de la boda a unos cuantos, pues que así sea. Con nosotros estarán aquellos que en verdad nos deseen la felicidad, y al diablo con el resto.

A la espera de que sus palabras ayudaran a Georgie, a Gustav se le vino el alma a los pies cuando la bajista comenzó a temblar, y por lo espasmódico de sus movimientos detectó que lloraba. Rodeándola con los brazos alrededor de los hombros, Gustav pegó la cabeza a su coronilla y buscó transmitirle una fuerza que a ratos él mismo no tenía, pero que esperaba pudiera ser compartida.

Liberando una gran bocanada de aire, Georgie le puso la mano en el brazo y le besó los nudillos de la mano que tenía más cerca. Soltándose un poco de su agarre, giró el rostro y murmuró:

—Las viejas costumbres no mueren.

—¿Uh?

—Todavía no me acostumbro a… ser libre. Vivo a la espera de que en cualquier momento alguien intente separarnos, pero sé que es simple delirio de persecución por todos los años que nos tuvimos que esconder y… —Georgie se pasó los dedos por la frente—. Tienes razón. No debería mostrarme tan insegura por lo que los demás piensen u opinen, y si no les gusta que estemos juntos, pues…

—¡A la mierda con ellos! —Declaró Gustav, que a esas alturas de la vida se tenía a él y a su pequeña familia con Georgie y Klaus en lo más alto de su escala de valores; el resto venía después—. Si no les gusta, que no vengan. Quienes realmente nos apoyen estarán ahí con nosotros el día de la boda. Los que no, por mí que se jodan. Ya no tienen ningún poder sobre nosotros y es final.

Con una sonrisa serena, Georgie coincidió con él. —Ningún poder…

Y bajo ese acuerdo, el miedo se evaporó.

 

Porque el único requisito para elegir el local de su boda era la privacidad, Gustav y Georgie se decantaron por el tercer hotel que visitaron, eligiendo ese por su estacionamiento trasero, el que la sala fuera acogedora, y que por su mayor parte ya incluía mobiliario, mantelería, vajilla, y hasta servicio de meseros.

—Con esto sólo faltarán pocos detalles —dijo Georgie a la salida, cuando después de firmar el contrato y pagar el anticipo ella y Gustav se subieron al automóvil de éste para volver a casa—. Comida, bebida, fotógrafo, música, invitaciones, y… ¿Se me olvida algo?

—¿Qué tal un gran vestido blanco? —Le recordó Gustav con una risa mal disimulada.

—Nah, mejor un smoking para ti. De blanco no te ves tan bien, ¿sabes? —Le chanceó Georgie de vuelta—. Aunque si juegas bien tus cartas y suplicas un poco…

—Ni hablar, te luciría mejor a mí. Y en todo caso, ¿blanco? ¿No es un poco…?

—Shhh —le mandó callar Georgie—, que luego de seis meses por fin he recuperado mi cuerpo de antes de Klaus y nadie tiene por qué enterarse de que no me caso virgen como manda la tradición.

—Excepto en la recepción, cuando de pronto Klaus decida que tiene hambre o quiere un cambio de pañal, ¿eh?

—Bah, no es como si me avergonzara de haber tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, no en la era de las cavernas, y sospecho que por entonces las mujeres tenían mayores libertades que ahora.

Derivando su charla en temas que nada tenían que ver con la boda, Gustav y Georgie subieron al automóvil y condujeron a casa de Franziska, donde no sólo habían dejado encargado a Klaus un par de horas aprovechando que era sábado y que de cualquier modo ambas familias se reunirían ahí bajo el pretexto de una comida, aunque en realidad era más bien para hacerles partícipes del próximo gran evento que estaría por ocurrir dentro de poco más que un mes.

Tras haber reservado el local, por fin Gustav y Georgie tenían una fecha concreta qué poner en las invitaciones, y ambos estaban un tanto ansiosos por comunicarles la novedad a sus padres y a Franziska, quienes de momento serían los conocedores de la primicia. Para ello se habían preparado desde días atrás ensayando cada uno por su cuenta un corto discurso de apertura que permitiera dar a conocer la noticia de la manera más relajada posible, aunque con los nervios que se cargaban, era más el pavor de tener que pasarles ese comunicado de lo que había sido anunciar la existencia de Klaus.

Georgie misma había entrado en detalles el respecto con eso la noche anterior, cuando le reveló a Gustav que, si bien se había sentido asustada cuando le notificó a Melissa que iba a ser abuela, al mismo tiempo lo había hecho con voz firme y sin temor a las consecuencias, puesto que un bebé era siempre una bendición y no había marcha atrás, pero que en cambio casarse… Si bien ella tenía claro que seguirían adelante sin importarles la opinión de terceros, lo peor que podría pasarle sería toparse con la renuencia de alguno de sus padres y contraer matrimonio en contra de su voluntad.

—No es que sea una cría. Soy una mujer adulta que no tiene que darle explicaciones de su vida a nadie, padres incluidos, pero… me gustaría contar con su apoyo incondicional —confesó Georgie, y abrazándola por la espalda, Gustav le confirmó que para él también era el mismo caso.

Ambos, cada uno a su manera, dependían en diferente grado de su familia y la consideraban un pilar crucial en su toma de decisiones, así que si se topaban ante la mínima oposición de su parte para que la boda se llevara a cabo, sería sumamente doloroso. No imposible a sus planes, pero sí una mortificación constante que les impediría disfrutar de ese día como era lo esperado.

Sumido en oscuras reflexiones al respecto, Gustav se abstrajo en su interior por el resto del trayecto, saliendo de su sopor sólo hasta que estuvieron estacionados frente a la casa de Franziska y ni él ni Georgie dieron muestras de querer bajarse del vehículo.

—Todo va a salir bien —dijo Georgie, posando su mano en el muslo del baterista.

—¿No debería ser yo quien te dijera esas palabras de consuelo? —Replicó éste, posando su mano sobre aquella de la bajista.

—¿Según quién? Además, yo estoy segura de seguir adelante con la boda sin importar qué digan mamá o Robert, pero en cambio tú… Para ti tu familia ocupa un lugar mucho más crucial que el mío y-…

—Incluso así —Gustav apretó sus dedos—, me casaría contigo.

—Ok.

—Estamos en esto juntos —afirmó Gustav—, así que dado el caso seremos nosotros contra ellos, y… Somos más fuertes.

Bajando del automóvil llevando consigo un par de compras que de antemano Franziska les había pedido llevar para la comida, Gustav y Georgie caminaron por el camino de entrada todavía tomados de la mano, y entraron a la casa sin molestarse con tocar el timbre, puesto que todos ya esperaban por ellos, y en todo caso, esa una formalidad innecesaria que no venía al caso.

Adentro reinaba la tibieza del aire acondicionado, y mientras se despojaban de sus prendas invernales para colgarlas en el perchero, apareció Melissa, quien cargaba a Klaus en brazos y fue la primera en recibirlos.

Tras intercambiar besos y abrazos, fue su turno de adentrarse más en la casa y saludar al resto de los invitados, que en esos momentos conversaban en la sala con excepción de Franziska, quien se encontraba en la cocina frente al fogón y con un delantal puesto dándole los últimos toques a la sopa.

—Gracias —dijo Franziska cuando Gustav le entregó las compras que había pedido y rápido se puso manos a la obra para darles uso—. En media hora estará la comida, ¿podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa?

—Uhm…

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Georgie de buena gana—. Gus antes tiene que hacer algo.

—Sí, es que… Dame un minuto, tengo que realizar una llamada —dijo Gustav, y sin darle oportunidad a su hermana de preguntar a quién o por qué era tan importante, se escabulló escaleras arriba al baño que ahí tenían y se encerró tras la puerta y el pasador.

Extrayendo su móvil del bolsillo trasero, Gustav llenó de aire sus pulmones antes de lanzarse de lleno a la única tarea que tenía pendiente por cumplir y que consistía en notificar primero a Robert de que formalmente pedía la mano de Georgie en matrimonio.

Ya lo había acordado con la bajista que así sería, y en un ultimátum ésta le había restringido el darle la noticia al resto de su familia si antes Robert no estaba enterado primero, por lo que si Gustav quería hacer el gran anuncio durante la cena, primero tendría que despachar ese otro asunto primero.

Buscando a Robert entre sus contactos, el cerebro de Gustav lo traicionó al proporcionarle la melodía de una boba canción que a veces escuchaba en la radio, donde un tipo cantaba acerca de pedir la mano de su chica y cómo el padre de ésta lo rechazaba sin ambages.

— _Say yes, say yes, ‘cause I need to know_ … —Tarareó Gustav con incomodidad, no por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sino porque esa jodida canción no era de su agrado, y que justo en esos instantes se le hubiera pegado como chicle al zapato era de mal agüero.

Con un suspiro y altas dosis de valor, Gustav presionó el dedo sobre el nombre de contacto de Robert y se llevó el móvil a la oreja, dispuesto a mantener una charla de un hombre a otro hombro, donde el resultado final sería una respuesta afirmativa que marcaría un antes y un después en los días de su vida: antes de Georgie, y después con Georgie, por lo que debía hacer uso de sus tácticas de diplomacia e ir despacio para asegurarse un ‘sí’.

Al quinto tono de marcado, Robert contestó.

—¿Hola?

—Quiero casarme con Georgie —farfulló Gustav en voz más alta de la que tenía contemplada, y un segundo después emitió un quejido—. Hola, Robert.

—Gustav. —Dicho sin tono de inflexión, ni como pregunta ni tampoco con admiración, sólo una voz que reconocía su presencia—. ¿Has dicho que-…?

—Me quiero casar con Georgie —repitió Gustav, esta vez más apaciguado y con mayor control de sus nervios—. Le he dado el anillo y ella ha estado de acuerdo en hacerme el hombre más dichoso de la tierra, pero antes-…

—Antes tienes que pedirme permiso, claro —dijo éste, y su tono de voz transmitió una levísima burla—. Georgie me lo prometió cuando era pequeña, ¿sabes?

—Sí, ella me lo contó.

—Aunque debo serte franco porque durante muchos años creí que este día no llegaría. Georgie también me prometió que no se casaría para evitarse un divorcio como el que yo tuve con su madre, pero como padre inexperto que era yo le _juré_ que encontraría a una persona que la haría cambiar de opinión. Una jugada por demás arriesgada porque mi bola de cristal es falible, pero Georgie era una niña por aquel entonces y me pareció sencillo hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias a futuro.

Gustav emitió un sonido que lo mismo era para indicar que escuchaba como para pedirle a Robert que siguiera con la explicación, incluso si él mismo no sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso.

—Y debo admitir que tú en un inicio no me pareciste al adecuado para ella, pero con el tiempo has demostrado precisamente lo contrario, por lo que…

Gustav contuvo el aliento, listo para rebatir si la respuesta era ‘no’, dispuesto a luchar por lo que lo unía a Georgie, a Klaus, a su pequeña familia de tres a la que no le podía faltar ningún miembro y por la cual lucharía incansable, pero al final no fue necesario.

—Me encantaría tenerte como yerno siempre y cuando Georgie también lo quiera así.

—Gracias —musitó Gustav, que de pronto había perdido el alma en una exhalación y se sentía anonadado por lo fácil que había resultado todo—. Y ella así lo quiere, ha aceptado, lo juro.

—¿Cuándo será la boda? Me imagino que tendrán una larga lista de invitados a quienes cumplirles, por lo que…

—En diciembre.

—Más que perfecto para tener un año de planeación.

—No —clarificó Gustav—, este diciembre. Es menos de un mes, de hecho…

—Oh, en ese caso…

—Eres el invitado de honor, Georgie no querría que nadie más la llevara al altar. Todavía no hemos hecho las invitaciones y apenas en unos minutos le daremos la noticia al resto de nuestras familias, pero nos encantaría que estuvieras aquí para celebrar ese día con las dos familias completas.

—En ese caso, por favor díganme la fecha y ahí estaré me cueste lo que me cueste —prometió Robert—, que no todos los días se casa mi hija favorita.

—No, ciertamente será un evento de única ocasión —afirmó Gustav sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

Acordando mantener contacto para ultimar detalles al respecto, Gustav se despidió de Robert con un último ‘gracias’ por lo honor que le hacía de tener su permiso para casarse con Georgie y finalizó la llamada.

Un vistazo al espejo que Franziska tenía sobre el lavamanos le confirmó que había sudado de los nervios, y tras refrescarse el rostro con agua helada y recomponerse un poco, salió del baño sintiéndose un hombre nuevo, capaz de conquistar cualquier montaña que se le presentara, y hasta caminando más erguido que nunca mientras regresaba a la planta baja, pisando los escalones de dos en dos y a punto de emprender el vuelo de la ligereza que le dominaba.

Excepto que al reunirse con su familia descubrió que todos se habían reunido en torno a Georgie y hablaban todos a la vez a ritmo de metralleta.

—… lo mejor es una boda en primavera, con las flores, los pájaros, el clima que…

—… nadie te juzgará por ir de blanco o el color que prefieras, no es asunto de nadie y…

—… Klaus se verá tan mono vestido de traje, ¿pero encontraremos una tienda que venda a su medida o será mejor ir directo con un sastre?

Captando fragmentos de oraciones, Gustav se detuvo de golpe a unos metros de todos los presentes, y tras una corta pausa batió palmas para atraer su atención.

—¡Oh, Gustav! —Fue Erna la primera en acudir a su lado y rodearlo con un fuerte abrazo que sólo una madre podría dar—. ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti!

—¡Igual yo! —Se sumó Melissa, que había dejado a Klaus en brazos de Georgie y se abalanzó sobre su próximo yerno—. Se lo tenían realmente guardado, ¿eh?

—Hijo, felicidades —dijo Tobías con más calma, estrechando su mano antes de darle el tercer abrazo, y sólo entonces pudo salir Gustav de su estupor y recobrar el control, de su cuerpo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

Franziska le dio la respuesta que buscaba. —Georgie me estaba ayudando a lavar un par de trastes cuando vi el anillo en su dedo, y al preguntarle coincidió con la entrada de mamá a la cocina y… El resto se cuenta solo.

—Tuve que explicarles —dijo Georgie con una media sonrisa de timidez que manifestaba el apuro por el cual había pasado—. Lo siento.

—No importa —dijo Gustav, acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Hablé con Robert y él nos ha dado su bendición así que…

—¡Así que tenemos boda! —Celebró Franziska, quien era la que mayores demostraciones de alegría daba, pero por poco, considerando que entre los presentes no había ninguno que no sonriera o se mostrara satisfecho.

Pasando al comedor donde ya estaba puesta la vajilla y los cubiertos, todos se sentaron y empezó el convite, cada quién sirviéndose de los platillos que Franziska había preparado con esmero para esa tarde.

Además de sopa que iba a la par con ese clima frío de finales de otoño, Franziska se había esmerado preparando una pierna al horno y papas a juego, con una ensalada con acompañante, y en la encimera esperaba por ellos un pastel de chocolate decorado con cerezas en almíbar. En conjunto, una comida de celebración en toda regla, según expuso Tobías como apertura para un brindis.

Tras llenar sus copas y alzarlas al aire para beber, fue el turno de Melissa en lanzar al aire una pregunta que tenía a todos en ascuas.

—Y bien, ¿para qué mes tienen planeada la boda? Porque sin ánimo de inmiscuirme, pero esos compromisos de años que se estilan ahora son de lo más absurdos. Prolongarlo es sólo alargar el estrés de la planeación.

—Tan cierto —aportó Erna a su vez tras limpiarse la comisura de los labios con su servilleta—. Yo propondría una boda de verano, y conozco el sitio perfecto para-…

—Mamá —le interrumpió Gustav, que tras intercambiar una mirada con Georgie, optó por desmoronar cualquier fantasía que tuvieran los miembros de su familia acerca de una boda que ya estaba en su mayor parte planeada y no por ellos—. Nos vamos a casar este diciembre.

—El treinta de diciembre, para ser exactos —agregó Georgie—, en un día de la semana por demás especial para nosotros.

Entre cejas alzadas y bocas abiertas, Tobías fue quien planteó la cuestión del día. —¿Pero qué no es un martes? ¿Qué tienen de especial los martes?

Entre dientes, Franziska se rió pero evitó dar explicaciones de ello.

—¿Una boda entre semana, querida? —Inquirió Melissa—. ¿No es eso un poco…?

—Es lo que mejor nos convino —dijo Gustav sin apuro alguno—. Queremos casarnos antes del fin de año, y no hay mejores fechas que aquellas en las que las familias se unen para pasar juntos Navidad y Año Nuevo, así que ese día es el que mejor funciona para nuestras intenciones.

—Además —intervino Georgie de nuevo—, Robert vendrá a entregarme al altar, y sus vacaciones están un tanto restringidas, así que nos hemos tenido que amoldar a su disponibilidad.

—P-Pero… —Erna esbozó un puchero—. Es muy poco tiempo. ¿Qué clase de boda puede ser esa?

Gustav le pasó a Georgie el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo a su lado. —Justo la boda que queremos. Sencilla, elegante, reducida, y con ustedes presentes para compartir el momento.

—Es más que nada una formalidad —puntuó Georgie con una sonrisa—, por lo que tendremos pocos invitados y será de día.

—Y la luna de miel la pospondremos para enero —finalizó Gustav—, aunque todavía no tenemos definido en dónde porque Klaus irá con nosotros.

—Vaya… —Comentó Franziska, quien fuera de su carácter, había permanecido callada—. Sí que se lo tenían bien guardado, ¿eh? Pero si es lo que quieren… —Su mirada se dirigió a los más adultos, que permanecían en una especie de shock por lo intempestivo no de la boda, sino de su realización—. Que así sea. Frederick y yo les ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

—Yo conozco una excelente pastelera, por si no sabían con quién acudir —aportó éste tras pasar un bocado de carne antes de hablar—. Es una amiga de hace años, y seguro que acepta su pedido a pesar de lo precipitado de las fechas.

—No se diga jamás —dijo Gustav—. En realidad es poco lo que hay por hacer, aunque nos vendría de maravilla su ayuda…

Al instante se lanzaron Melissa y Erna a ofrecerse, y lo mismo hizo Tobías. Franziska por descontado se autoproclamó la ayudante oficial de Georgie, en tanto que Frederick se comprometió a ser su auxiliar sin ninguna clase de condicionantes.

Bajo una nueva atmósfera de alegría diferente a la que reinaba en el comedor minutos atrás, Gustav y Georgie compartieron un corto beso de victoria por lo bien que les había salido todo hasta el momento, aunque claro, jugaban a las de ganar con una familia unida que los apoyaba por completo y quienes desde tiempo atrás ya se imaginaban que ellos dos acabarían juntos.

No, el hueso realmente duro de roer serían los gemelos, con quienes tenían una cita para hablar por Skype al día siguiente y de quienes se esperaban tanto un buen resultado como uno malo. Georgie más que Gustav, quien en el pasado había lidiado lo peor con ese par, aunque el baterista tampoco estaba del todo seguro de la reacción que obtendrían de Bill, que tanto podía felicitarlos como montar en cólera.

Resignados a tener que esperar para escuchar su veredicto, al menos por el resto de esa tarde la pasaron bien en familia y se olvidaron de que todavía les quedaba una batalla más por luchar antes de declararse ganadores en la guerra.

Por salud mental, así fue.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Del círculo externo.

**2.- Del círculo externo.**

 

Gustav y Georgie discutieron estrategias para hacer partícipes a los gemelos de su próxima boda sin que estos acabaran armando un alboroto por el asunto, pero tras varias tazas de café y mucho desvelarse, no llegaron a un acuerdo que les satisficiera a ambos.

Por un lado, Gustav era de la idea de que lo mejor sería ir directo al grano y exponerles la boda y dos posibles opciones: O los apoyaban y asistían, o estaban en su contra y mejor que no pusieran un pie en Alemania por una buena temporada. Sin puntos medios, porque él ya estaba más que harto del ostracismo romántico al que los habían sometido durante la adolescencia, y ya no estaba dispuesto a seguirse ocultando, ni a él con Georgie ni a su amor por ella, por lo cual se mostraría intransigente y aquel par que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana según su criterio.

Por el otro lado, Georgie tenía acopio de una paciencia casi maternal que sólo se había agudizado en el último año con el nacimiento de Klaus, y que a criterio de Gustav ella desperdiciaba teniendo en consideración el egoísmo de los gemelos (en concreto el de Bill) al pretender darles a conocer la noticia poco a poco, cuidando sus palabras, aplicando frases tranquilizadores, y aseverando de paso que no se verían envueltos en ninguna clase de promoción negativa para la banda.

Porque al final del día, era ese el punto central que les interesaría a los Kaulitz; no si Gustav y Georgie eran felices, se amaban, y por ello querían hacer oficial el pacto de pasar el resto de su vida juntos, sino… Tokio Hotel.

Su vieja banda de garaje que había pasado por un cambio de nombre, el despido de Sony, la segunda oportunidad con Universal, varios discos, giras, premios, fama, fortuna, las fans… En cierto modo, gran parte de su identidad, y trasfondo de sus personas públicas, pues cada uno de ellos era sí mismo y ese otro personaje con el mismo nombre y el mismo rostro, pero que se escudaba bajo la perfecta actuación de una personalidad inamovible y hecha a medida para encantar, y vaya si había cumplido funciones con su público… Pero que no por ello era real.

La convergencia de sus dos facetas había podido evitarse no sin poco esfuerzo, pero cada vez a mayor precio. Por ello los primeros años habían sido de evitar que su relación con Georgie saliera a la luz, y en cierta medida lo habían conseguido dentro de un círculo muy reducido de personas.

La libertad por la que ansiaban les había dado el valor para buscar más, y de ahí era que en los últimos años se hubieran vuelto descuidados, al punto incluso de mudarse juntos y formar una familia, pero todo siempre bajo la protección de una pequeña ciudad como Magdeburg, que si de algo de enorgullecía era de cuidar a sus celebridades, y lo habían cumplido a rajatabla no metiéndose en sus asuntos incluso si lo que veían a diario era motivo más que suficiente para contactar a Bild y conseguir un fajo de billetes.

Hasta cierto punto, Gustav temía la llegada del día en que la información de su vida privada se filtrara, y que a la luz saliera la evidencia irrefutable que lo conectaría con Georgie ante el mundo. Le aterrorizaba y ambicionaba ese instante con cada célula de su cuerpo, y a voz de susurro Georgie le había confesado sentirse igual, pues a fin de cuentas lo que más les sacudía no era el resultado, sino la ignorancia del momento preciso en que ocurriría. Porque ambos sabían que era inevitable, pero el desconocimiento de cifras exactas les producía un prurito psicológico y emocional imposible de rascar.

Con todo, ambos también habían acordado que cuando la gran revelación saliera a la luz, cuando su más íntimo secreto quedara expuesto al escrutinio de terceros, se mantendrían con la barbilla en alto y seguros de haber hecho lo correcto según sus circunstancias especiales.

No que por ello deliberadamente se limitaran en sus acciones y pensamientos para evitarlo, y bajo esa convicción fue que optaron por dividir y atacar; o dicho de otra manera, Georgie le notificaría de la boda a Tom, y Gustav lo haría con Bill.

Bajo ese acuerdo se separaron en habitaciones diferentes y se pusieron manos a la obra.

 

Gustav se lanzó de cabeza al agua cuando de nueva cuenta apenas Bill contestó el teléfono, le informó que esperaba verlo a finales de mes en su boda. Luego una pausa, y por si acaso el silencio del menor de los gemelos era por incredulidad, lo repitió con más calma.

—¿Me escuchas? Georgie y yo nos casaremos el treinta de diciembre, y los queremos a ti y a Tom en la boda. Será formal, aunque como ustedes dos esa es una palabra que no entienden del todo, por favor sólo intenten no robarle protagonismo a la novia. Ven elegante pero discreto, si es que sabes cómo combinarlo, y haz que Tom vista similar.

A la espera de que la pequeña broma hubiera conseguido alguna reacción en el menor de los gemelos, Gustav se vio decepcionado cuando el único sonido que le llegó a través del auricular fue una tos seca.

—¿Bill?

—Aquí estoy —carraspeó el menor de los gemelos con dificultad—. Es sólo que… —Más tos—. Me has agarrado… desprevenido…

—Oh, vamos —refunfuñó Gustav—, ¿en serio nunca lo viste venir? Tuvimos un hijo juntos. El siguiente paso, si es que no era el previo y nos lo saltamos por conveniencia y falta de tiempo era anudar el lazo. No me puedes decir que ni siquiera lo sospechaste.

—No, me refiero a que me atrapado en el baño, y… Un tanto ocupado, si me permites la confianza.

Gustav enarcó las cejas. —¿Qué? ¿Te estás tiñendo el cabello?

—No. Estoy en el trono. Cagando —agregó para no dejar espacio a dudas, y Gustav expresó su desagrado con un par de arcadas.

—¡Mierda, Bill!

—Exacto —dijo éste con un dejo de humor en su voz—. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde de la boda?

—Supongo… —Aceptó el baterista, un tanto alicaído por no haber obtenido de Bill la respuesta exagerada que en otros tiempos habría sido la norma.

A punto estaba de finalizar la llamada cuando Bill lo detuvo.

—¿Y Gustav?

—¿Mmm?

—Felicidades. A los dos. Ahí estaremos.

Y luego la línea quedó silenciosa.

 

De la conversación larga (casi una hora de pasearse por el jardín con Maxi siguiendo sus pasos) que Georgie mantuvo con Tom, ésta la contó a Gustav la versión reducida.

—No se la ha tomado tan bien como Bill —dijo con desgana, recargada contra la encimera de la cocina mientras esperaba a que la leche de su chocolate caliente hirviera.

Sentado frente a la mesa y con el torso girado en su dirección, Gustav le pidió elaborar más.

—Por inicio… Se ha molestado porque decidiéramos casarnos antes de fin de año. Cree que nos estamos precipitando por culpa de Klaus, y que la presión por formar una familia tradicional es lo que nos motiva a seguir con los preparativos.

—Vaya… —Apretándose el tabique nasal entre dos dedos, Gustav tuvo que contenerse para no estallar ante la insensibilidad de Tom, quien cuando se trataba de Georgie alejándose de su lado como compañera de juegos, tendía tornarse un tanto cruel e infantil en su instinto de posesión hacia la bajista.

En el pasado Gustav había reaccionado con celos, creyendo que Tom quería de Georgie más que amistad, y ahí era donde radicaba su error, puesto que Tom estaba satisfecho con esa amistad, pero no con el nivel de profundidad de la misma. Pues ahí donde a veces Bill no alcanzaba a cumplir funciones como gemelo y amante por ser más bien un complemento de Tom, Georgie en cambio se acoplaba con éste no como una pieza faltante al rompecabezas que componía con Bill, sino como un complemento a otro nivel, superpuesto al que era Tom, y que por su naturaleza el menor de los gemelos no podía llegar a cumplir.

Era una amistad única y especial, ciertamente… Y aunque a ratos a Gustav le costaba comprenderla, a veces tolerarla, y la mayor parte de las ocasiones la relacionaba con una clase de autismo que sólo ese par podía compartir, al final había acabado por aceptarla con una resignación que había desarrollado tras callo, esfuerzo, y años a cuestas.

—A Tom le cuesta aceptar que las dinámicas dentro de la banda cambien —explicó Georgie cruzada de brazos y con los ojos clavados en el techo—. Excepto que para él esto que hay entre tú y yo nunca ha dejado de ser nuevo, y por lo tanto todavía no lo asimila. De nada me sirvió decirle que sería igual que antes, que más cambios había traído Klaus a nuestras vidas y a la banda, pero creo que no pudo procesarlo. La única neurona que le queda no le da para tanto.

—Mmm… ¿Y luego qué pasa? —Inquirió Gustav—. ¿Viene o no a la boda?

—Viene. Bill se hará cargo de ello, pero me temo que se va a mostrar hosco durante la recepción. ¿Lo ha dicho con claridad, sabes? Que siente como si le estuvieras robando a su mejor amiga.

—Ya, pero es que tú eres la mía y yo soy el tuyo. Para eso tiene Tom a Bill, para que sea su mejor amigo y no se entrometa entre nosotros.

—Ya, pero Tom hace la distinción entre _el_ mejor amigo y _la_ mejor amiga. Como sea… —Suspiró, y dándose media vuelta apagó el fuego porque su leche hervía y la espuma subía rápido por el recipiente. Mientras se preparaba su chocolate caliente, Georgie continuó hablando—. Prometió llamarme dentro de unos días cuando se haya calmado, pero al menos ya es un pendiente menos en nuestra lista. Hemos cumplido al informarles de la boda, y el resto ya corre por su cuenta.

Rumiando sus pensamientos, Gustav tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, un tanto molesto porque a fin de cuentas no habían salido del todo ilesos al comunicarles la noticia de su boda a los gemelos, pero sobre todo irritado porque había sido Tom y no Bill quien de los Kaulitz actuara como un crío celoso con un crush por su maestra del kindergarten que le hiciera actuar de ese modo. Y es que hasta cierto punto había sido Georgie una especie de figura de autoridad para ellos dos, pero no del tipo madre o padre, sino más bien una especie de hermana mayor que por no ser tal de sangre, a ratos les despertaba ideas que se asemejaban al incesto…

«Y por algo es que Georgie se ha acostado con los tres en algún punto de su vida», rememoró Gustav, ya no con los celos de antaño, sino más bien con una punzada sorda entre las costillas y que bien podía ignorar sin dificultades con un poco de esfuerzo.

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Georgie, que había terminado de preparar su chocolate y se había ido a sentar en sus piernas, pasándole un brazo por la espalda y apoderándose de un mechón de cabello rubio que le crecía desigual en la nuca.

—En el trío que tuviste con los gemelos.

—Oh. ¿Y debería preocuparme por… ti… por… nosotros? —Inquirió ella insegura y en voz baja.

—No. Más bien es… Ellos deben sentirse atemorizados de los cambios que implique nuestro matrimonio no a la banda, sino a los cuatro como amigos. Será como perderte, y aunque sea conmigo, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que ellos dos odian sentirse con la mano perdedora.

—Seh… Pero es algo con lo que tendrán que aprender a lidiar. Porque… Siempre fuimos dos parejas de dos, excepto que esta vez habrá un papel oficial de por medio, pero lo demás, en esencia, se mantendrá igual.

—Ya… —Exhaló Gustav, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo—. Eso lo tenemos claro tú y yo, pero ellos tendrán que asimilarlo a su manera. Bill es quien lleva la ventaja, pero Tom tendrá que apresurarse si es que no quiere quedarse rezagado.

—No lo creo tan mezquino —dijo Georgie, apoyando el mentón contra la cabeza de Gustav—, pero por si acaso, la próxima vez que hablemos se lo diré y cruzaré los dedos por la mejor resolución.

Y acordando no intervenir, Gustav lo dejó en su poder.

 

Resultó que no hubo necesidad de darle a Tom más que un par de días para que éste volviera a sus cabales, aunque como sospecharon Gustav y Georgie, más bien fue intervención de Bill para hacerle entrar en razón y obligarlo a enmendar su actitud al chasquido de sus dedos.

La llamada que tanto temían ocurrió a altas horas de la madrugada, y por fortuna no despertó a Klaus, quien tenía poco que dormía de corrido toda la noche sin despertar a menos que se tratara de un pañal húmedo, así que bastó que Georgie estirara el brazo a su buró para coger de ahí el móvil, y sin necesidad de corroborar quién llamaba (nadie más que los gemelos eran tan desconsiderados para olvidar la diferencia de horarios entre países) presionar el botón de conexión.

—Tommm… —Dijo Georgie sin abrir los ojos, apenas moviendo los labios.

—¿Esperabas mi llamada? —Buscó bromear éste, pero el nerviosismo en su voz lo traicionaba.

—Sí, e incluso a estas horas. Es muy propio de ti, porque cualquier otra persona tendría la decencia de no molestar de madrugada —alcanzó a decir Georgie antes de que un bostezo le dominara por completo—. ¿Cómo está todo por allá en LA?

—Bien. Normal. Bill y yo hemos salido con unos amigos a cenar, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ti… y en Gustav.

—Menos mal que de mí también se acuerda —gruñó Gustav, que abrazado a Georgie y con su rostro enterrado en la nuca de la bajista, tenía un lugar privilegiado para escuchar la conversación sin problemas.

—Ignóralo —dijo Georgie—, se pone de malas cuando no tiene sus ocho horas de sueño. Igual yo, pero como espero que me lo compenses…

—Sí, oye, lo siento… El otro día me comporté como un patán cuando me contaste lo de la boda y… ¿Georgie?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podríamos hablar tú y yo en privado?

—Lo siento, Gus —se soltó Georgie de su agarre, y abandonando su sitio en la cama se calzó pantuflas y una bata para salir de la recámara que compartía con el baterista.

Resignado a la suerte que le tocaba, Gustav rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y aguardó por espacio de varios minutos a que Georgie volviera. En algún punto la modorra se apoderó de él, y sin proponérselo cayó dormido hasta que el regreso de la bajista lo alertó. Para entonces había transcurrido casi una hora, y Georgie traía consigo una taza de humeante café que ya tenía vacía a la mitad.

Poniendo la taza en su mesita de noche, Georgie se deslizó bajo las mantas y se acurrucó contra Gustav.

—Van a venir a la boda. Tom incluso me ha prometido un regalo secreto que jura y perjura que me encantara, pero hasta no abrir la caja y cerciorarme que no es una pesada broma suya, no me lo tomaré en serio.

—Pero… ¿Han hecho las paces?

—Nunca peleamos en realidad. Sólo…

—No, yo entiendo —mintió Gustav a medias, pues se imaginaba de qué se trataba, pero sería una presunción de su parte asumir que sentía lo mismo que ellos dos.

Lo que importaba al final era que habían zanjado sus diferencias, y que los impedimentos que pudieran presentarse a parte de ese momento no tendrían que ver con sus personas más allegadas, pues todos y cada uno de ellos los apoyaban.

Atrayendo a Georgie contra su pecho en un abrazo, Gustav aspiró el perfumo de su cuello y se permitió sonreír; estaban un paso más cerca de ese final de cuento de hadas con el que habían soñado.

 

En pleno diciembre y atareados con los planes de la boda, Georgie se tomó el tiempo para madrugar y montar decoraciones navideñas que Gustav sabía eran nuevas y un tanto extravagantes para el gusto de la bajista, quien años anteriores se había conformado con un árbol miniatura de plástico y cuando mucho el ocasional villancico en la radio o una tanda de galletas en el horno cuando los ánimos estaban festivos.

La diferencia entre años anteriores y éste estribó en la dedicación a la que Georgie se entregó al no sólo montar un árbol natural en la sala y decorarlo con luces y esferas tal cual marcaba la tradición, con una estrella en la punta coronando para que no quedara en duda su simbolismo, sino también a colocar aquí y allá pequeños detalles navideños que le daban un toque alegre a la casa y le hacían recordar a Gustav los años felices que había vivido en su infancia.

—No es que me queje de encontrar papel higiénico navideño en cada baño de la casa, pero… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Gustav mientras Georgie le daba los últimos toques al árbol y al mismo tiempo cuidaba de Klaus, quien se encontraba recostado en un tapete mullido a un metro de ella y comiéndose uno de sus piecitos.

—Porque es la primera navidad de Klaus, duh —explicó Georgie, que se encontraba reacomodando un tramo de luces para así poder meter una extensión en lugar de dos—, y me encantaría tener fotografías de él al lado del árbol y enviarlas como postales de Navidad. ¿A que sería lindo?

—Mucho. Aunque sospecho que para Klaus la Navidad no tendrá ningún significado particular al menos durante los próximos dos o tres años, ¿por qué la prisa?

—Oh, vamos, Gus —le reprendió Georgie de buena gana—, ¿por qué ese espíritu tan alicaído? ¿Es que temes que San Nikolaus no te traiga esta Navidad lo que le pediste? ¿Te has portado mal en el año?

—Ya tengo todo lo que podría desear —le sorprendió Gustav al abrazarla por la espalda y rodearla con los brazos en torno a la cintura—. Pedir más sería atentar a mi buena suerte, y no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Georgie ralentizó los movimientos de sus dedos y aceptó de buena gana el beso que Gustav plantó en su cuello de improviso.

—Y el mismo caso aplica para mí, pero seguro que Klaus adoraría tener un par de juguetes nuevos.

—O ropa —agregó Gustav—. Por lo que entiendo, tiene preferencia por los calcetines de lana más que por los de algodón.

—Así que te has dado cuenta…

—Bueno, también es mi hijo —dijo el baterista con naturalidad—. Todo de él me resulta interesante, incluso si es un dato ridículo como cuál puré de verduras es su favorito, o si antes de dormir la siesta prefiere que le lea un cuento antes que le cante una nana. Son esos detalles los que le dan sabor a la vida…

—Mmm… —Apoyando un poco la espalda sobre el fuerte torso de Gustav, Georgie actuó bajo el influjo de sus palabras al proponerle un rapidín—. Klaus no tarda en dormir la siesta, ¿qué opinas si subimos a la recámara y…?

—¿Y el árbol? —Preguntó Gustav por compromiso, porque en realidad ya había refregado su cadera contra el trasero de Georgie, y en sus bóxers se estaba formando una incipiente erección.

—El árbol puede esperar —sentenció Georgie, dándose media vuelta y besándolo de lleno en los labios.

Desde su tapete, Klaus continuó metiéndose los dedos de los pies en la boca.

 

Haciendo gala de su habilidad para coordinar y organizar, Georgie fue quien se encargó de la mayor parte de los preparativos para la boda, dejando a Gustav la parte de opinar en cuanto a la elección de colores, preferencias en comida, la lista definitiva de invitados, y también la elección del traje que vestiría. Todo ello se lo presentó Georgie a lo largo de las primeras tres semanas de diciembre, y con la llegada del lunes en la cuarta, la bajista le anunció que tenían completa la mayor parte de la planeación.

—No es que haya sido sencillo —dijo Georgie al comunicárselo a Gustav—, pero también has sido de gran ayuda.

—¿Por elegir el relleno de los canapés que serviremos durante la recepción? Bah, una piedra habría hecho lo mismo —desestimó éste sus aportes.

—Era tu participación la que me importaba, ¿sabes? —Murmuró Georgie, los dos ya en cama y en una conversación adormilada antes de quedar noqueados por el peso del día—. No quería que fuera _mi_ boda, sino _nuestra_ boda, y aunque sé que habrías preferido dejarlo todo en mis manos, el que te hayas mostrado firme en algunos puntos me ha demostrado que también estás interesado. A tu manera.

—A mi manera habría bastado con una boda exprés con apenas los testigos y darle la noticia a ambas familias cuando ya estuviéramos en la luna de miel.

—Ya, pero tu madre se habría entristecido, y las murmuraciones de algunas de tus tías te habrían hastiado, por no hablar de la charla que te habría esperado a tu regreso con tu padre por no seguir el protocolo y saltarte un par de tradiciones familiares… —Dijo Georgie, y en la sencillez de sus argumentos estaba la verdad.

Tal vez Gustav no era del tipo de seguir por gusto y voluntad propia esas tradiciones a las que hacía mención la bajista, pero lo hacía de igual manera porque dentro de su familia eran importantes, y el que Georgie lo reconociera y no lo presionara a lo contrario (pese a que bien sabía él que de habérselo propuesto, ella habría aceptado una boda exprés sin invitados y en jeans) era lo que al final del día mayores satisfacciones le producía.

—¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

—Sí, ¿pero por qué tan repentino?

—Porque… —Una pausa larga se interpuso entre ambos, pero Georgie la barrió sin problemas al pegarse más a Gustav y meter una de sus piernas entre los muslos del baterista.

—No importa. Con que me ames es suficiente, y te amo de vuelta. No lo olvides.

—Jamás.

Después, no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

 

Navidad ese año tuvo como invitado de honor a Klaus, quien por casualidad había sido el único bebé nacido en los últimos doce meses dentro del clan Schäfer, por lo que pasó de brazo en brazo a lo largo de la velada, recibiendo besos de sus tías abuelas, mimos de sus primos segundos, elogios de sus ambos pares de abuelos (minus Robert, cuyo vuelo aterrizaría hasta el día veintisiete en la noche), y un cariño total e incondicional por parte de Franziska y Frederick, quienes lo aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para cargarlo en brazos y jugar con la mata rubia de cabello que lo condecoraba como miembro indiscutible de la familia.

En confidencia, Franziska le había revelado a Gustav que ella y Frederick iban a aplicar en enero para adoptar un bebé, y aunque estaban conscientes que sería un proceso largo y costoso en el que se derramaría un buen número de lágrimas, ambos estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante sin importarles el esfuerzo que requiriera.

—Ha sido Klaus quien nos dio el último empujón —le confió su hermana con una sonrisa tímida—. Frederick fue quien lo sugirió primero, pero yo nunca estuve convencida hasta que los vi a ti y a Georgie con Klaus en brazos. Inmediatamente me invadió la envidia, y no me malinterpretes con eso —se apresuró a clarificar—. No era como si quisiera lo que ustedes tenían y arrebatárselos, sino… Vivir como ustedes esa clase de felicidad que sólo un hijo cuando es deseado puede dar.

Revelándole además que les notificaría a sus padres cuanto antes para hacer de aquella una dicha compartida, Gustav la felicitó por ello, y después hizo lo mismo con Frederick a solas, pues no tenía intenciones de incomodarlo con testigos innecesarios.

De ello le contó a Georgie a la menor oportunidad, y la bajista también se mostró optimista por el futuro que les deparaba a Franziska y a Frederick, por lo que su felicidad fue también la propia, y para la velada de Navidad permitió que ambos cargaran a Klaus tanto como les viniera en gana.

La cena, que consistió en un banquete en toda regla, se prolongó por espacio de varias horas mientras los platillos desfilaban uno tras otro y todos comían hasta el hartazgo.

Aderezando aquella reunión con conversaciones aquí y allá, a la llegada del postre Gustav se puso en pie y pidió la atención de los ahí reunidos.

—Nos casaremos, Georgie y yo —dijo sin preámbulos de nada, pues desde un par de semanas atrás el rumor de boda se había corrido como pólvora en los medios de Alemania, y su silencio por confirmar o denegar la nota había bastado como prueba incriminatoria—. He traído las invitaciones de todos y las repartiremos en breve, por lo que sólo quiero manifestarles que me encantaría contar con su presencia.

Pasando a sentarse, fue el turno de Georgie de ponerse en pie, y tras barrer con los ojos a los Schäfer con los que estaba sentada a la mesa, la bajista sonrió antes de empezar.

—Igual que Gustav, no quiero un discurso largo. Sólo diré que ustedes se han convertido en la familia que siempre quise para mí, y que espero que me reciban como una más de ustedes ahora que oficialmente así será. Gracias.

Todos los presentes sin excepción prorrumpieron en frases exaltadas de alegría y buenos deseos, y pronto Gustav y Georgie se vieron rodeados entre besos y abrazos que les daban de buena suerte, así como también el ocasional regaño por haberse tardado tanto tiempo y mantenerlos con el alma en vilo.

La pregunta del millón la hizo una anciana tía de Gustav, que preguntó la fecha y recibió de primera mano una respuesta inesperada.

—El martes —dijo Gustav con total seriedad—. Formal, aunque semiformal también es aceptable.

—¿Y cuando dices el martes es…? —Pidió uno de sus primos elaborar más en cuanto a la fecha concreta, y fue el turno de Georgie en esclarecer cualquier confusión.

—Este martes, el que viene. Es decir, de aquí a cinco días.

De nueva cuenta, el volumen de sus voces subió, y de pronto todos querían hablar a la vez y sin respetar turnos, pues la noticia les había cogido de sorpresa igual que nieve en pleno verano.

—Básicamente quisimos casarnos antes de irnos de gira, y en vista de que podíamos reducir la lista de invitados a cien personas cercanas y no morir en el intento, así lo hicimos. La boda será aquí mismo en Magdeburg, y ya que de cualquier modo la familia se ha reunido para estas fechas decembrinas, fue algo así como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿saben? —Explicó Gustav, que muy contento con su razonamiento levantó el tenedor y se sirvió antes que nadie de la fruta en almíbar y con helado que Franziska había colocado sobre la mesa a modo de postre—. ¿Alguien me puede pasar el chocolate líquido, por favor?

Aunque su actitud relajada no varió, tanto Gustav como Georgie se vieron expuestos a un intenso y extenso interrogatorio acerca de la boda, la luna de miel, sus planes a futuro, y otras tantas intimidades que ambos contestaron lo mejor posible mientras no cruzara una línea de privacidad mínima que ya de antemano habían establecido entre los dos.

Durante el proceso, Georgie misma se encargó de repartir las invitaciones, y para el final de la cena ya cada invitado tenía la suya y se esforzaba no sólo por digerir la copiosa cena, sino también las últimas novedades a los que se habían visto expuestos.

La cereza del pastel la dieron durante el receso para el café Franziska y Frederick, quienes a su vez notificaron a los presentes de sus intenciones para adoptar, y de nuevo estalló el bullicio en el clan Schäfer, convirtiendo la celebración de Navidad en un hecho secundario.

Ajenos a los adultos, los niños no tardaron en pedir abrir los regalos que se habían acumulado bajo el enorme pino decorado que era la atracción principal en la sala, y antes que después todos se reunieron para la repartición de obsequios entre los presentes, con Franziska orquestando la distribución al leer en voz alta las etiquetas y entregándola a cada uno lo que le correspondía.

El ganador absoluto de ese año fue Klaus, quien recibió más regalos de los que invitados había, y por ser demasiado pequeño para abrirlos por su cuenta, se vio ayudado por mamá y papá, quienes agradecieron maravillados la amplia selección de juguetes, prendas de ropa, y obsequios diversos con los que les sorprendieron.

Un segundo puesto nada desdeñable fue el de Georgie, quien de nueva cuenta se vio halagada por el afecto que cada Schäfer ahí reunido le demostraba, y se vio con el regazo repleto de regalos, en gran número de los adultos, pero también de los pequeños, pues en muchos aspectos era igual que Gustav la consentida de los primos y sobrinos menores de diez años, quienes se peleaban por un turno para tenerlo en brazos y cubrirlo de mimos.

De la satisfacción que le producía saber que su esposa e hijo ocupaban un lugar central dentro de su familia extendida habló Gustav con Franziska más tarde mientras le ayudaba a limpiar un poco la cocina y a preparar más café mientras esperaban a que diera medianoche.

—No debería de sorprenderte. Mamá y papá siempre han tenido una debilidad por Georgie que jamás tuvieron por tus otras novias.

—No es que fueran muchas…

—Ya, pero debes admitir que mamá jamás le habría regalado a Bianca unos aretes tan bonitos como los que le dio hoy a Georgie.

Repasando la encimera con un trapo húmedo, Gustav miró a Franziska por encima del hombro y preguntó:

—¿Realmente pensaban que Georgie era la chica para mí o lo dicen porque es la frase de rigor en circunstancias como éstas?

—Si por ese plural te refieres a mí y a nuestros padres, sí. En verdad era algo discutido entre nosotros cuando tú no estabas. Aunque debo admitir que temíamos que las circunstancias no fueran propicias y algo fallara… Fue especialmente tenso cuando Bianca se mudó a vivir a tu piso y Georgie con Henning a Hamburg. Mamá incluso me prohibió hablar contigo al respecto porque estaba convencida de que ese conocimiento tenía que provenir desde dentro de ti, y mira que me costó cumplirlo…

—No lo habría ni imaginado —dijo Gustav, un tanto sobrecogido por los recuerdos de casi dos años atrás, cuando entre él y Georgie sólo había una conexión de pocos hilos que amenazaba con romperse.

Desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas… Algunas dolorosas, otras partes de su aprendizaje, unas más plagadas de dicha, y además estaba Klaus, y quien había cumplido con su mera existencia una misión valiosa y determinante que sirvió como detonante para que la boda que se celebraría la semana entrante se llevara a cabo.

—Ya, es que siempre fuiste un tanto despistado, pero no tanto como para permitir que tu alma gemela se te escapara de las manos.

—Lo haces sonar tan… —Empezó Gustav con una frase de rigor para desestimar la idea de que Georgie era esa otra mitad que lo complementaba, en parte porque le resultaba cliché, pero también porque odiaba la percepción de ser un ente incompleto a la espera de otra persona más para sentirse totalizado, pero apenas abrir la boca se encontró con que no creía en realidad en el concepto de almas gemelas, de la misma manera en que tampoco se sentía capacitado para desestimarlo.

Bill y Tom habían sido la prueba fehaciente de que no era un término del todo errado, pero al mismo tiempo no creía que aplicara del todo para él y para Georgie, por lo que en su lugar se corrigió.

—Nos ha costado lo nuestro llegar a este punto. No ha sido fácil, y tampoco ha sido siempre divertido, pero…

—¿Ha valido la pena? —Simplificó Franziska por él con una sonrisa franca—. ¿Lo volverías a hacer de nuevo?

Gustav se humedeció los labios y asintió. —Exacto.

Ni más ni menos que la verdad, sólo _exactamente_ la inefable verdad.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
